Bets of Cherry Poppin'
by Tonni G. dru
Summary: Its Byakuya's birthday on a ship cruise and the bluebirds around him aren't exactly making his night,the noble is looking for something interesting...well aren't the two finest men in board about to make that happen in all the wrong ways,this fine noble is about to get more than what he bargained for.


Bets Of Cherry poppin'

Summary: Its Byakuya's birthday on a ship cruise and the bluebirds around him aren't exactly making his night, the noble is looking for something interesting...well aren't the two finest men on board about to make that happen in all the wrong ways, this fine noble is about to get more of what he bargained for. 

A.n: haha I love puns, I think this title is prove of that. This fic is for you Red, an awfully late birthday fic I know but I'm paying by making this not just a one shot for you Hun. (Hope you enjoy it as much as I did). If you read my fics, then you should know my graphic rating by now...xtreme, this fic contains xtreme lemon and all the works.

Warning: threesome and two Russians with a skill for alcohol.

Rating: M+

Disclaimer: I would have been an applicant of voyeurism

-chapter 1- 

Cursed dress shoes! His feet were killing him! Had he had it all wrong here wasn't this supposedly his birthday, wasn't he supposedly the damn celebrate, but here he was surrounded and engage with crookedly old-men discussing about Japan's current stock market?! How fair was that! He would tell not fair at all. Byakuya grumbled under his breath, he had been only here for an hour engaged in boring conversations and monticule innuendos; he swore it felt like a year. Turning every lady consisting of different forms for a dance, (which he knew was only an opportunity for them to grope him and shove off their overly large bosoms on his nose that he forgot to breathe) was wearing him out.

Nodding absent-mindedly to whatever a rumpy short man had said, who the current chairman of immigrations was (seriously how many people had his sister invited), he discreetly checked his watch. Groaning silently at the information gathered, still three more hours of torture remained and the night wasn't looking up, if anything he felt like it was going to be a disaster, that one minute he would he would get on top a table and scream off every one of his distress and maybe a bit of vulgar; the thought of those bunny chappy eyes were the only thing stopping him, smiling slightly, though the thought did look quite amusing to perform.

Every atom of smile was wiped off the pale face as another gusty woman clung to the now stiffed slender man, asking; more of urging for a dance. Seriously?! Byakuya wondered had they no shame! Coming into his personal space, not like that existed anymore after hundreds of them had already done the same thing and asked the same question! Byakuya couldn't fault them though, well after seeing the same wealth heir of the Kuchiki family in certain functions and currently rumoured available, they are bound to get a bit restive.

Byakuya turned towards the woman, turning here down in the most polite fashion he could think of, which included shaking his arm off red talons, giving a hard glare and mouthing a solid 'No'. He watched woman's now crest fallen face as she unlatched her clutches and immediately scurried away. 'Yes that ought to do it'. He thought quite happily. Now maybe the rumour would be how cold and indifferent he was, yes that would fit quite nicely. Conversations beside the stoic mans' sides broke his reverie. Wait were they talking about feuding companies? Byakuya sighed, how long had he been here for? Right now he would pay his last yen on anything remotely interesting, even a jester! It was supposed to be his birthday and here he was in the middle of a discussion par argument, sans himself, between men he would most likely not remember.

Byakuya sighed silently excusing himself from the current company, accepting half-hearted compliments and congrats. He headed towards an empty table hopefully no one would notice him or so he thought. Accepting a glass of champagne from the maître, he gracefully sat down. He felt quite tempered now as he nursed the drink, his feet were no more aching and heavens the waiter had returned now ready to serve him cake, which had been cut earlier on. The pale man commenced, taking a piece out of the fluffy cream vanilla cake. Byakuya almost groaned as the sweet sultry vanilla cake hit his tongue (oh sweet mother of cakes how we love you), it tasted heavenly; taking measured bites, eating the creamy cake with gusto he was oblivious to another's presence on his previously unoccupied table.

The Russian tanned man smirked, yes that right. What was currently in his front was worthily eatable and it was not the cake which was by the way finding its end inside that cute pouty mouth, of the creamy pale man in his front. Said man; made whimpered like moan as he devoured another bite, pink lips pressed together, eyes closed as he enjoyed apparently the taste. A cute tongue peeked out running over lower lips that now shinned in the bright lighted room, a light blush pitching the soft cheeks , in conclusion this was one fine noble who was innocently asking for it and he was a man ready to devour and taint this noble in every Russian kink way. A rumble tore out the rough man as the lithe man licked his fork again; of course this highlighted said man situated across the table to the presences of a visitor.

Byakuya turned crimson as he met the eyes of blazing amber ones; he had been totally oblivious to the man's presence! When had even sat down?! The intense stare coming from the man opposite almost made him cheek if he had something on his face, almost, it would look highly embarrassing to do that in front of company, who he was yet to learn of his purpose here. Byakuya mentally slapped himself at that thought of course he was here for the celebration. As he mirrored the man's gaze, his quite unsteady he wondered what had warranted the man to grace him of his presence, this man who probably owned thousand of companies and had the highest weapons and defense system in the whole of Russia or so he had heard. Yes why he was here was most certain a good question.

Byakuya doubted he was here for minimal chat or give a half assed compliment. The narrowed eyes and the look on that face made byakuya quite fidgeting. Damn blush was still on his face, he muttered a curse under his breath as the man in front of him let out a low chuckle. Timbre voice made byakuya gulp, though he kept his face neutral, he couldn't deny he was a tad nervous and he didn't know why! His outfit mirrored the Russian except his' looked so much different, better; he was a huge man broad shoulder hard sculpted jaw eyes that had probably seen worse than byakuya could imagine and midnight shoulder length hair. Even with the cover-on outfit, byakuya could outline nicely carved muscles and that black silk tie...how could the man make the smallest item look so...charismatic. Byakuya mused, when had suits become minutely arousing? Surely he had run mad. 

The Russian smirked, leaning a hand on the table, resting his chin against it, the other rested upon his thigh. Hn it had seemed the pale man liked what he saw or was perhaps intrigued; he could work with anyone of that. The blush on the cute face only made him want to grin, but couldn't yet, he wasn't about to frightened or scare the man at least not yet anyway.

"...Nice to finally meet you...Kuchiki byakuya..." that voice byakuya swore, after he heard his name been uttered in such an intimate way, it was definitely illegal; how such a man as bold as this could pull it off and the Russian's accent wasn't helping.

"...the pleasure's all mine Mr.?" he left the question open hoping to get the name of man and all the while wondering why the hard gaze was still making his heart beat slightly faster. 

"Kenpachi...zaraki Kenpachi" Rum, that's what the name felt like pure unadulterated rum.

"...it's a pleasure have you this evening then Mr. Kenpachi". The man now known as Kenpachi smirked at that, his eyes twinkling like there was some secret that only he knew of.

"Please just Kenpachi, 'Mr.' makes me feel old"

"Then Kenpachi it is, I feel I should reciprocate so please do call me Byakuya"

" I was already going to...Byakuya". His breath hitched, as he nodded aimlessly to kenpachi's response, he knew what this was, those eyes were already undressing him; he felt so exposed, why was he suddenly feeling hot, damn! he was blushing again. He felt a hard gaze, looking up he met the Russian's; he had a grin on his face and chuckling to his obvious predicament.

Byakuya opened his mouth about to give the man a piece of his mind before they were interrupted by a waiter who placed a replica of his previous cake, which had been consumed courtesy of him before Kenpachi.

"...so you were about to say?" The huge man asked with a smile as he picked up a fork having a piece of the cake. Humming to the taste it was quite good. 

What was he about to say anyway? Byakuya couldn't form any coherent words; he had been left blank after the man had hummed while tasting the treat. He mentally shoke himself, this man was already affecting him this way and he knew nothing of him! So why wasn't he walking out of the table or probably offs the ship, well apart from the fact he would have to swim to port for the later. He didn't want to go yet anyway. The man was intriguing, not many would disturb him when he was busy but Kenpachi did and still behaved like he owned the place. Admirable he would say. 

"...nothing at all Kenpachi just pondering what brought you to my corner"

"curiosity..." Kenpachi replied dropping the fork to the table smirking, yes he was definitely curious about this man.

"...ah I see and has these curiosity been satisfied" byakuya replied arching an eyebrow. He smiled, albeit as he watch those amber eyes grow intense; his gaze wondered from the lone cake fleeting, yes he knew what this was and he wasn't ready to leave

"...Not in the slights bit" each word enunciated higher than the previous one. Kenpachi drifted towards the cake he had caught pale man's look and knew he wanted was quietly craving it. He moved the plate towards the noble, immediately enjoying the reaction he earned; the baffle grey eyes were just...cute. Like he couldn't believe someone had offered him a treat but yet appreciated the same gesture.

"...n-no please that's yours, you should...umm...you should enjoy it" Kenpachi leaned forward holding grey eyes as he spoke. 

"...I insist..." Byakuya was smoldered by that look it was consuming him. Pink lips parted slightly as he heard Kenpachi say those words he couldn't resist. Breaking contact, he picked his own fork taking a piece dashed with a nice amount of wiped cream first. The item vanished at an ungraceful way as he ate, trying to avoid the man's intense gaze, he scanned the jumble of people toddly discussing something definitely wintering. So preoccupied he was byakuya was briefly stunned when he felt warm hands on his cheeks. 

Body remotely tensed, eyes widened in both confusion and something akin to nervousness as he gazed at the man whose surprisingly comforting hands were still on his now very hot cheeks. He was blushing up a store unable to look away from penetrating amber eyes; staring with such intensity that byakuya almost forgot to breath. His stomach was being all fluttery and his heart felt like it would pop very soon, those hands were slightly caressing him warmly now as if to ease the tenseness away, which was actually working. He felt less frigid, the grip on the silverware fork had lessened, but still on the edge. It was so hyphening what was the Russian playing at?

Kenpachi just couldn't stop touching such a beautiful face, he could feel the hotness of the nobleman's cheeks and it exited him tremendously that he was making a man of such caliber react this way towards him. His chest rumbled when byakuya unintentionally leaned slightly against his palm as if to get more of the feeling and it pleased him so very much. Kenpachi would have loved to keep caressing those soft creamy cheeks but he was after something quite different. He moved instead toward pink lips, wiping up some leftover cream that had clung to the edge of the man's lips. 

"...you...missed some". Byakuya cheeks were aflame with part embarrassment as he looked at the lone finger, now with a tip of cream which was edging dangerously close to his mouth. Byakuya blushed hotly as he felt the lithe pressure of the finger on his lips, in a manner that could translate to urging him on, but to do what?

When he met kenpachi's glazed eyes, he knew exactly what the man wanted of him. The mere thought was so embarrassing but the warm smile on the kenpachi's face eased him a bit, it made his heart go all fluttery. Conscious of the fact that people may be watching, byakuya ignored all the warnings ringing in his head. Opening his mouth slightly at first he let the lone finger in, sucking it all deeper. Byakuya tasted wiped cream and something else, something all musky.

The whole taste was stirring some lower feeling between his thighs. He was stunned for only a second that he was aroused, as he was distracted; seeing as the finger now steadily moving deeper. He had no idea what came over him when he looked back at Kenpachi's eyes filled with such lust, but he closed his eyes, now sucking heatedly on the finger, licking and tasting every leftover cream. 

For some reason he couldn't phantom why he was acting so lustful to please a man he just came across but he just couldn't stop. Someone was moaning, (or was that him) so caught up he almost whined when the delectable finger was pulled out. The noble's breath were coming in short pants; he was already half hard, if he wasn't wearing a jacket anyone would have been able to see his erect nipple that were grazing his dress shirt in such a right way. He was almost tempted to rub his lower regions to ease a bit of tension. He almost felt a tad embarrassed from what had just happened but when he looked at Kenpachi he knew the man was currently in the same state, he couldn't stop the little smile that appeared on his face.

Kenpachi instantly had to take swift action; hence the removal of his now wet fingers. Watching the noble suck his finger so sensually with his eyes closed and cute blush doting those cheeks; It was the sweet moans that byakuya had been letting out that had his nerves fraying and cock twitching in desire. He wanted to take this man here, take him hard, take him just the way he would like it but gentleman won over 'amateur id' so hence the withdrawal of the intimate act, lest it got more intimate and they found themselves on world news tomorrow. Having the feeling byakuya wouldn't like that very much.

kenpachi's grin was borderline maniac as he reached forward grasping the noble's hand tugging it slightly hard, he enjoyed the visible shiver that racked Byakuya's body from his one touch' he was damn ready to get the hell out of here. 

"Let's-" Kenpachi was immediately cut off from the squealing. As both men turned around each knew they had to get away albeit very fast, seeing a throng of women across the ballroom edging there way with damn near crazy eyes. It seemed the song had change to one romantic and the women had found the perfect victims to victimize. If they made it, their chances of survival were zero percent. 

"We should move...now" Kenpachi said dangerously that had byakuya stuttering a nervous reply. 

"b-but were? Where would we go" Without answering, Kenpachi pulled the man up with so much strength that byakuya almost tumbled of his chair.

"Me...or them?" Kenpachi replied cocking his head towards the closely approaching woman. Kenpachi didn't wait for an answer pulling byakuya away, not walking fast to consider running away but fast enough to outrun women in high heels.

Telltale sounds of gasps and sighs could be heard as they made out of the ballroom, apparently there disappoint that there knights in shining suits had been dragged away from them. Damn women! Kenpachi didn't care less, he wanted to leave the room this was just good advantage for it. 

They made their way towards the decks it was pretty much dark, only lightened by the stray of lights from within the ship casting a warm shadow on both men. Byakuya frowned he hadn't expected that; meaning the woman going rabid and hunting for their hides, just when he was having a pretty fine time with an interesting Russian. Kenpachi made him feel weirdly happy but he still liked it. Rough husky voice broke his thoughts.

"Hmm...so what now?"

"W-well err am not so sure...I was...umm..." what in the name of heavens was happening to him. Kenpachi's voice had made him remember their earlier engagement and noticing the fact they were very much alone. 

Kenpachi approached the pale man till he was standing very close to him. He liked byakuya like this, like a deer caught in head slights. He took hold of slender hip pulling the noble closer to him looking deeply into grey glazed eyes. Byakuya's palms flatted across the strong body and now unconsciously dragging over the rock hard chest still covered in expensive suit, even still that hardness were undeniable. 

The sea blew its salty breeze making the noble shift closer to Kenpachi, the hands around his hips tightened there hold, it made him feel safe and not to mention aroused as they caressed him; every touch heightening his libido. He moaned loudly, clutching the lapel when that one hand descended on his bottoms caressing and giving a hard squeeze. The sensation was overwhelming making his cock fully hard. He wanted to push his bottoms back to get a bit of those large palms but he stopped himself wanting to keep a leash on his inner slut. 

Byakuya opened his eyes, when had he even closed them, looking back at hard eyes glazed with so much lust it was consuming them both.

"w-what are...you doing?" kenpachi's eyes darkened at that question, the low rumble was menacing telling him that he was about to be devoured by a beast, a Russian beast. 

"What does it look like am doing?" Before he could form an answer both hands were already groping his bottoms giving a hard squeeze and drawing him nearer. Moaning as his cock brushed Kenpachi hard on. He mewled the friction was good. He clutched the dress shirt tighter, kenpachi's groan on his neck made him pleased that the man was affected like he was. The noble gasped loudly as sharp teeths grazed his neck, biting and sucking so hard. 

Byakuya couldn't pull a good breath he was panting as that tongue ravished his neck nicking and biting. 

"Aah...!" byakuya gasped as the pulse between the joint of his neck was bitten, which was immediately being licked by that huge tongue. The pleasure was so good he didn't know if he should push his backside towards those squeezing hands or grinding against kenpachi's large cock. Kenpachi solved it all in one move.

"Aughh...ooh...K-Kenpachi..." byakuya whimpered against the man that he was now glued to. Kenpachi had brought them so close together; rubbing their hard throbbing erections hardly and squeezing his ass like there was no tomorrow. 

All common sense had departed the noble as the grinding between both men continued with blazing lust. The feeling on his neck vanished but he didn't have time to think why before he was pulled into a very sensual kiss, all he could do now was moan to show Kenpachi what he was doing to him. 

Shivers racked both men to their spine. Kenpachi groaned byakuya tasted better than cake better than anything sweet he could even think of which he couldn't considering his position. He pressed the man closer, swallowing up the moans and gasp that the dainty man let out. Tongues battle like they hadn't tasted each other in years. Byakuya's hands were griping broad shoulder, hard. He knew if he let go he would fall down in a muddled puddle of hazy lust. Kenpachi was marking every part within his mouth, none was left without a touch he reciprocated the same thing as best as he could try, seeing as Kenpachi was dominating every inch of his mouth. He sucked on the Russians tongue that tasted of whiskey and rum. He was drugged.

The kiss turned aggressive as each man tried to map each other's mouth without fail. Kenpachi pulled back kissing one arousally final time, sucking on Byakuya's lower lips before they pulled apart. Both men were left panting hard as they gathered the much needed oxygen. Byakuya was blushing cutely as he ran his tongue over his already wet lips which were now partly red. Kenpachi groaned watching the cute tongue peak back inside the pouty mouth, no worries there, it would be reappearing soon. 

"...w-we c-ant ...c-cant Kenpachi" Byakuya moved close to the man he had never left the embrace anyway so...

"Oh yes we can" Kenpachi grinned crazily "I promised ya an incredible night didn't I" He took hold of Byakuya's creamy chin; the man was pouting, quite shy now. Byakuya huffed Kenpachi was always persistent. He was already being pulled by his waist towards a farther part of the ship; a different part. 

"You are unbelievable" Even as he said that, the blush and smile proved how much he wanted Kenpachi right now, in so many ways. The noble leaned close to the man as they hurried their steps, he wasn't about to lose that warmth now was he? 

**A.n: and that's the first chapie folks. I have to admit I did a little dance after finishing I wanted to go lazy and finish it much later but I pulled much strength and veered forward instead. Hope you enjoyed it Red, cuz it would suck if ya didn't, hope you had crazy birthday I never asked much about it b'cos I didn't come bearing gift but now I can so prepare yourself! (No pun intended). There is a secret here in this chapter if you figure it out you get a gift only one person though. Now move down to that button over there and review, what can I say****,**** I need more love. ;) **

**Blue cocktail x rice cakes**


End file.
